


At her Service

by cr3stfallen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood quartet has brief appearance, Cunnilingus, DLC outfits, F/M, Porn With Plot, Post-Game, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Soft Femdom, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, butler DLC, foodplay, porn barely any plot its just good wholesome dimileths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr3stfallen/pseuds/cr3stfallen
Summary: Happy Valentines you animals ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	At her Service

"Well, Beloved? What do you think? I know this isn’t what we had planned but-" 

"Dimitri, dear why are you…. what… is that a butler outfit??"

"I-I can explain!" 

The King was rather out of sorts, in rather plain attire for the event and pleading for his wife's patience as she tried to stifle a laugh. His hands waved frantically in front of him, gesturing at Byleth for understanding as his stately face betrayed his childish worries. For all his years he still was so eager to please her, it seemed. 

Not that she was disappointed in any measure; no. For the fair simple servant attire, though unexpected when they had planned matching outfits for Sylvain's grand birthday ball, it at least was rather well-tailored to his handsome frame. Slim waist, strong shoulders, his soft hair tied back in her favorite half ponytail beckoning for her… though the pants seemed a touch off in fit. No mind. The queen and archbishop of a few years now stifled a laugh and her curious amusement long enough for her love to continue.

"Go on…" a challenge, one eyebrow raised astutely as she shifted her weight to one side. A knowing smirk settled across her normally serene face as the man in front of her grew more fidgety. Clearing his throat, Dimitri averted his eye at her weighty gaze eating him alive, layer by layer. He well knew the look by now, stalking her prey and hoping to break the gentle man down and get what she wanted. 

_ And he loved to give it to her, she quickly found out.  _

"Well I… owe Sylvain a debt. It is an old one, but I had to honor it regardless. I promise!! I can change back for tonight, but we wished to prank everyone together and hold a contest with friends and I-"

"Yes indeed, your highness~ I guess I have some stiff competition, seeing how she's looking at you already." A wink and a chuckle as the red-head bounded around the corner to cut him off. A fine pair indeed, but more steps coming down the long hallway at the Gautier estate. Arguing as the other voices came into clearer view in time with their echoing footsteps. 

"Ugh cut it  _ out  _ Fe, you're just jealous I look better than you and you know you're gonna lose this."

"I am  _ NOT." _

Ingrid proudly rounded the corner fixing her ascot with Felix briskly crossing his arms next to her. Neither of them showed any surprise at seeing the Queen already dressed up far too early, even though she seemed to loathed formalities. These past few years of obligatory rules had worn down her annoyed affect at losing the practicality her youth had afforded her in manners of dress and conduct, so the gorgeous floor-length gown in a light silver just seemed right. Sylvain continued, ruffling his trademark soft curls that echoed the dark red of his outfit with a knowing wink.

"Well, you found the rest of us, your excellency. So I had an idea for this, to prank our guests and see who can charm the most ladies in simple butler attire at brunch before we get changed for dinner. I had these old matching uniforms laying around." 

Dimitri rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head at the ground while Felix rolled his eyes.

"This is stupid. Why do I have to-"

"Feeeeelixxxxx…. don't you  _ loooove meeeee _ …" Sylvain whined like a kicked puppy, pouting pathetically to his friend’s disgust. Felix’s curled lip showed his barely contained disdain and tolerance for the weird game before the tension was cut with a rare laugh from their former professor and now dear friend of them all. 

“This is so ridiculous... I should have known. So who is judging it then?” 

“Well,  _ you. _ ” 

_ Hm. Interesting. _ She narrowed her eyes at the group, standing proud in cute matching outfits before her that wouldn’t look out of place in the royal court. Each in matching soft colors to compliment the other, each looked so fit and fancy. She blankly mused while rubbing Dimitri’s arm, contemplating their silly idea absently as he gazed sweetly down at her.

“Aren’t you worried I would be biased towards my lovely King?” 

“I… tried to tell them but I-” 

Ingrid cut them off with a stately bow. “Not at all. We know your impartiality well by now and trust you would not lead our game astray. Shall we start then?” 

  
  


-

Brunch went normally boring at first, a bunch of stuffy but well-meaning nobles mingling with the soon to be enstated common representation their Savior King was diligently working towards. Talks were difficult, and the old ways were stubborn, but Dimitri proved to be even more stubborn. After the war, the unrest and tension were palatable, taking not much pushing to get the people of his now proud state to understand that preventing another round of useless bloodshed would require more understanding than a single person could manage alone. So here they gathered, Sylvain kindly using his own birthday as facilitation for breaking down those barriers with high ranking heads of houses and boisterous merchants chatting slowly but surely in the light late spring air in northern Fhirdiad. He was all too happy to accommodate it as it brought even more fair ladies in his grasp for the hunt. 

Dimitri, however, was just infinitely glad to be able to let his guard down and enjoy a small getaway with his love that was sorely needed. Thoughts of the reformation of Duscur, enstating social balances and programs, and stabilizing the disadvantages regions of his kingdom now a distant memory as his mind was filled instead with the image of his sweet Byleth’s soft exposed neck in her low front gown and tied up seafoam green waves. They had given up the contest in favor of each other’s company. His Beloved and he had wandered away from the festivities to find themselves slowly meandering the Gautier estate with the gentle breeze following them down the open hallways of stone, now cast in warm light with windows blown open. The sunlight highlighting his beautiful features even more as she glanced up after his warm touch grazed her back, the soft butler’s gloves barely perceptible across the thin fabric covering her form. 

“It’s a rather silly idea, this butler thing, but I can’t say I mind it all that much seeing you in it.” 

Musing half to herself, he gazed down at her with a hum before offering another flute of champagne to her in jest. 

“Who could protest to such fine treatment, my love…” 

Byelth’s thoughts wandered, intently grabbing yet another drink from the quickly emptying stock of treats he had half-heartedly stacked. The tray carried as a formality now sparking different ideas in her head as her free hand clung to the small of his waist for stability. All too glad for the solitude of each other’s company after so many long days apart, her chest heaved and wandered down the slope of his back through the fitted uniform. 

“May I… request some more?”

“More what?” 

“Special services…” A soft blush spread across her cheeks before he caught on, her small hand cupping his butt rather brazenly in plain sight of any who happened to wander down this hallway after them. But none came. An eyebrow raised, the soft robin’s egg blue of his eye blown wide as he quickly tried to remember the layout of his friend’s house for any more suitable, private settings. 

“Y-yes, of course, your Majesty, I am here for your needs.” 

Her soft lips greedily taking in the drink offered as he grabbed her wayward hand to lead Byleth down the halls swiftly, hoping he had found the right side to happen up the… and opening the door it was indeed an abandoned salon devoid of any prying eyes. Ushering her in, he barely shut the door behind them before Byleth’s greedy hands were roaming his form, dragging him down by the collar for a sloppy long-awaited kiss. So sure of herself, yet so unsteady with the buzz of alcohol in her, she wasted no time in asserting those needs. 

“I need.. You… but…”

So forward, the demand super-heated his core and quickened his heart rate as he tried not to dump the contents of his tray for a poor estate worker to clean. His desperation always pleased her so, knowing this beautiful confident powerful man was putty to her whims at the slightest breath. His free hand fumbled behind him at the handle, hoping for and quickly finding a lock before she briskly dragged him over to the open wide couch with a knowing bite of her lip. 

“I cannot deny you, Beloved. Please tell me what it is you wish.” 

His voice, low and smooth like warm amber rushing down her form as he barely was able to set down the tray gently on the table beside them before his beautiful needy wife clumsily pulled him on top of her to slump into the couch. She desperately yanked his face to hers, drinking in his scent with an intensely furrowed brow as their lips crashed together. A beat later, though, she pushed him away with nearly a worried look on her face. 

“Do you trust me, Dima?” 

She knew how much he loved that name, bracing himself on top of her with a bob of his adam’s apple just above the perfectly fitted proper collar of that damned uniform. Byleth’s fingers gently traced the skin just under his jawline, slowly, intently, mapping his distinguished features as she studied his form and decided his fate.  _ Yes, I shall torture him just a little bit today… we have time.  _

“Your wish is my command.” 

“Feed me.” 

Slight surprise, a gentle tilt of his head pushed his fluffy bangs across his face. The cute puppy of a grown man came out, willing but confused at her request. Pushing himself back, he realized she meant the small plate of treats and drinks they had been slowly eating their entire walk in solitude. She eagerly awaited his next move, not wanting to break the tension as he gingerly grabbed a small tart with his gloves and brought it to her face. Byleth purposefully stared straight through him as she nibbled at it with a small smile, licking her soft lips as a few stray crumbs fell down the front of her silk plunge dress framing the soft heaving bosom. She left them, continuing until the tart was well and gone before sucking his gloved finger as well. 

“And a drink…” 

Heavy lidded eyes as her hand grazed down the exposed front, waiting for his careful hand as the last flute of booze was gently lifted to her face. His hand cradling her soft face as her eyes closed, deliberately pouring a small amount for her before greedily breaking the contact to steal some for himself as well and accidentally spilling a small amount on the front of her beautiful dress. 

“Oh look what you’ve done, greedy butler, clumsy, clumsy… we must clean up our messes now don’t we? But we don’t seem to have any rags on hand...” 

Byleth held her hands behind her head as she bit her lip, making quite a hard display to turn down as he felt his patience crumbling with each second she tortured him. Clearing his throat, Dimitri dipped down and lapped at the exposed skin glistening with his mess, sucking gently so as not to mar her where prying eyes could admire as well while his hand rubbed at her side. Intensifying, she goaded him on with a soft hum as he diligently cleaned up after himself, her soft flesh pulling him in as he raised a hand to grasp desperately at her before pulling her breasts free of the rather thin straps and continue his efforts. His hot breath across the wet skin, while his lips found purchase on a pink pebbled nipple, raised the goosebumps across her and dragged a soft gasp from her before she desperately grabbed at his muscular side through the layered uniform. 

“Nngh… sweetheart you are so attentive….” her gentle encouragement only fueling his need as he now used both hands to grope desperately at her, feeling himself twitch in need at her soft smell mixing with the rose champagne spilled in earnest. She melted into him, guiding one hand away from her chest to rub at the apex of her thighs trapped in the form-fitting dress. 

“I… I don’t think you spilled any here but there’s a mess as well…” she giggled at him, rather pleased with herself as he picked up on her hints to slowly and gently drag the dress up her hips with one hand so as not to rip the delicate fabric. 

“I’m so sorry for the trouble ma’am let me… fix that for you…” barely a whisper across her legs as he worked his way up, kissing along her bare legs before unexpectedly swiping a gloved hand over her folds through her underclothes. Even through his gloves, he could sense her damp need as well as his heart raced. His gentle touch over their years together having learned exactly what she desired, Byleth grabbed at his shoulder as she watched him attend to her needs. Rubbing at the bundle of nerves through the flimsy fabric, she hitched her dress even further up before digging her fingernails into his shoulder as he hit upon a jolt of pleasure. Byleth’s wet core throbbed at his ministrations as she failed to hold back her gentle voice. 

“D-dima right here~”

A gentle gasp, music to his ears but he yearned for far more. He stopped, dragging a glove off his long fingers with a furious deliberation, all the intensity once honed for battle now focused entirely on showing how much he intended to mess his beautiful wife up until she snapped. But his work was cut out for him. She tweaked a now exposed nippled while he did so, smirking sweetly back at him while waiting for her little toy to continue pleasuring her. She knew well how easy it was to rile him up and wished to see how badly she could tease him too. 

Spreading her legs with the new mobility, she gently ground into the couch while begging for him to play with her. A soft smile had been plastered on her slightly buzzed face the entire time, and the flustered reaction he tried to conceal was so so worth it all. 

“Are you really going to make me do all the work? That won’t do sir, I would hate to lose your tip money in my frustration…” 

Coy like a cat, she curled her legs around his frame to pull him close, his free bare hands now rubbing circles around her clit before pushing her lace panties to the side and easily slipping a digit inside without warning. Byelth’s eyes closed, head rolling around as she grabbed desperately at his forearm. Contentment rushed over her warm body, letting him give her all she desired as her neck lay fully exposed. 

“More. More… please goddess more beloved...” 

He was all too happy to oblige, another finger joining as the gentle musk of her slick mixed with the sweet cake crumbs now ground into the couch around them as he worked her over. A beautiful picture, his strong hands holding her gently in place as she lay slack and his messy hair falling over her chest as he placed smooches up to her neck before she grabbed him for yet more kisses. 

_ Never enough. I want to devour all of you. _

His fingers picked up their pace, gently dragging along her most sensitive spot inside while his large thumb continued to send peaks of pleasure coursing through her womanhood. Surely she was close, he thought before she yanked his head down abruptly. 

“It’s not cleaned yet. I think you forgot your manners sir. Don’t lose your place, silly boy.” 

A sharp pang of pleasure at the tug, Dimitri gasped in surprise, letting her drag him around. 

“My apologies, oh goddess. Let me rectify the problem immediately…” 

Deftly yanking her legs up to meet his mouth so she could see the full view of his efforts, her hands fell to his thighs and dug in fingernails as soon as his eager mouth met her soft slit, licking broad stripes across her delicate folds with great care and uninterrupted glance.  _ God,  _ he was so beautiful like this. The most powerful man in the world at her whims, debasing himself by pleasuring her as if it was the only thing that mattered. This show, only for her. This tenderness, only for her. It warmed her so to be reminded of it, until her mind was otherwise occupied with his lips tugging intensely at the bundle of nerves. 

One hand freed itself to resume fingering her while he couldn’t help but slobber all over at her primal smell making the mess even worse. She was nearing her peak, chest flush with need as she whined desperately, rubbing harder and harder as encouragement. Her body tensed quickly. 

“Dimitri I… I…  _ hggggggg! _ ” 

Byleth came long, slow, and hard around his fingers, twitching desperately as a wave of relief washed over her body and he eagerly accepted her bodies rush of arousal, trying to let her relax back into the couch before realizing how painful his own ignored manhood was at seeing her undone like this. Her hair a messed up halo of waves ground into the arm of the couch, his wife’s large eyes shut in glee as she rode out her peak and her large chest heaved in time with the pulsing. Such a confident woman, exposed and vulnerable on their friend’s couch a truly thrilling surprise to see. A dirty secret just for them. 

“How was that, my love? Are you pleased?”

“Yes...yes… good boy...  _ Such _ a good boy... “ Breathless, she grabbed his face and pulled him in yet again for more messy kisses as she pulled at his hair again just enough to entice him. Their tongues so fiercely fighting as she could taste her juices on him, it just turned her on more. She broke it to grab the last treat left on the plate, a gooey looking chocolate. 

“I think you earned a treat, sweetheart…” 

Dimitri slowly parted his lips, closing his beautiful eye to accept it before she let him bite down, accidentally letting a trail of chocolate ooze down the side of his mouth as he did so. He mumbled through his stuffed mouth trying not to laugh. 

“Oh, gods we just keep making a mess don’t we…” 

Byleth stuffed the rest of the cake in her mouth swiftly to not stain anything further, speaking around bits of cake before he crashed their lips together again to continue grinding into her heat. 

“Look…” he broke their peppered kisses occasionally with small bits of swallowing between sweet swapping of the treat, “I really do not think Sylvain would even mind considering…” he swallowed a bit, pushing a strand of sweaty hair from her cheek before continuing. “You know…” 

“Oh yes. True… quite true...” she giggled at the ridiculousness of it, moaning loudly as she licked to clean up the long drip of chocolate he had running down his neck, nipping gently at his neck as he groaned in return. Grasping at her side with a shaky hand desperate for her cunt’s warmth, he tried to restrain himself even just a little longer if she wished it. The low growl of his always got her going. 

“I wonder if he knows what an  _ animal _ you are, though… I think I’ve done quite well for myself training you into an obedient little butler, dear…” she giggled at his breaking resolve, his brow furrowed as she yanked on his earlobe with her teeth. 

“I… I can’t hold back much more  _ please _ Byleth… stop teasing me…” 

His delicate whine was so sweet and pathetic, so she just nodded for him. Immediately, his hands were releasing his aching cock from his pants as she let him slip inside her welcoming pussy, a heavy sigh of relief washing over him at finally being allowed attention at last. He filled her to the brim, large and thick and heavy but not enough to hurt. Like a perfectly fit key in a lock, their bodies melding together like nothing else mattered as he quickly went to town. Hands grabbing roughly at her thick hips as he thrust up into her heat, her beautiful whining and mewling showing all the overwhelming pleasure being one with her love afforded her. His soft flesh pounding into her overly aroused form with slap after wet slap, holding her just in place for the perfect angle with one hand Dimitri reached down to pinch at her nub again. She could tell he wasn’t going to last long with how much she had riled him up, but she did not mind. 

Sweat shone across his forehead, visible from the parted and pulled back hair. His strong shoulders barely contained by the fitted sharp uniform as he worked her over, dragging back and thrusting in and stretching her far more than his long fingers could ever hope for. She pet at the small of his neck sweetly, gripping tight like her life depended on it as she lavished praise upon her sweet servant. 

“My dear sweet Dima…you are so good to me… aughhhhhh…. ple-EASE GODDESS RIGHT THERE…” she screamed, failing at keeping from being overheard in the hall in her fervor as his whining breaths sped up, biting at her neck despite the risk of it being seen later in his excitement. It elicited even more pathetic moans from his beloved, pulling another orgasm closer to the surface as her wet cunt begged for more loving abuse. He was hitting the walls of her womanhood so perfectly that she felt her core tighten once more, arching her back as she tried to stifle her loud voice before coming a second time with a near scream into her bitten forearm. Dimitri was not long after, rhythm stuttering as the vice grip on his dick and her gorgeous face giving him just what he needed to follow right after her, whining low in his chest as he immediately collapsed and came hard, filling his lovely wife with a month’s worth of pent up love and cum. She could feel the twitch of his spilling inside her with how intense it was, shaking and trying his best to not crush her as the overwhelm of release took over both of their rational brains for a short second. 

He pulled back on shaky arms to chuckle, nothing that her poor hair had entirely come undone from the beautiful updo Mercie had graced her with that morning. They sat there for a short while just holding each other in the glow while the high died down, glad to have a quiet moment to indulge in the closeness. Dimitri kissed her forehead gently, then her nose, then her velvety lips. 

“My dear sweet beloved… I feel I just made our little mess worse. Forgive me.” 

Byleth smirked at him mischievously. 

“Well? Clean it up then.” 

“ _ C-cl...ean _ it? You… oh… of course.” 

It was sexy watching him pull out of her to gracefully lap up their mixed juices from her oozing pussy like it was greater than any sweet, making sure to diligently cover any drips that could bother her later as delicately as he could considering how sensitive she was after sex. 

“Okay, you’re forgiven… but we should uh, probably hurry up and compose ourselves again. I don’t wish anyone to worry about us being missing too long.”

“Oh gods I… yes. You’re right. I got carried away, my apologies.”

Quickly stuffing her breasts back in her dress, she balked at her husband’s embarrassment and shame.

“But this was my idea!!!” 

-

They arrived back at the party nearing its end a short time later, Byleth only looking  _ slightly _ more suspicious. Sylvain winked, but Dimitri and Byleth no longer cared for his joking any longer. He just smirked in return at his friend before being called back to the side with the childhood friends as their game had ended. He wasn’t entirely sure how Byleth could even vote on a winner considering they had been missing the whole time, but when prompted her answer was swift.

“So, your grace~ care to choose a victor of our little game here? Winner gets to take home the extra wine after tonight so don’t worry it’s nothing serious.” Sylvain laughed and stretched his shoulders, sure of an easy win. “Who’s it gonna be? Who is the best butler of the night our dear Byleth?” 

Dimitri as well gave a knowing smile after all his hard work, also thinking he had it in the bag for she would surely like some extra wine at-

“Ingrid.”

Dimitri’s immediate whine was worth letting him down. __

_ “Whaaat!!!!???”  _


End file.
